Anime
A TV anime for Val x Love (戦×恋) was announced to be in production on May 10th, 2019. On July 11th 2019, it was officially scheduled to premiere in October 2019 and air on AT-X, Tokyo MX, Sun TV, and BS11 in Japan. The series premiered with an air date of October 5th 2019. On September 30th 2019, North American licensor Sentai Filmworks announced that it had obtained global rights to the series outside of Asia, with plans for streaming and home video. The same day, HIDIVE announced plans to simulcast the series.Sentai Filmworks Summons “Val x Love”“Val x Love” Simulcast Prepares for Battle on HIDIVE Staff The series is directed by Takashi Naoya at animation studio Hoods Entertainment, with assistance from Matsuo Asami. Series composition writing is handled by Tatsuya Takahashi. Character Designs are handled by Kiyoshi Tateishi, who is also working as Chief Animation Supervisor alongside Toshimitsu Kobayashi and Yukiyo Komito. Art Direction is handled by Masazumi Matsumiya and Hiroki Kobayashi, with Color Design by Ryoji Nagasawa. Main Cast The main voice cast of the series. Episodes Music The original soundtrack is composed by TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN-FUND and produced by Avex Pictures. Hiroto Morishita worked as Sound Director, with sound production handled by Dax Production. The Opening Theme is "for..." performed by Rikako Aida. The song serves as her first single, and is produced by DMM Music and Astro Voice. The Ending Theme, "UP-DATE x PLEASE!!!", produced by Avex Pictures, is performed by the Japanese voice actors of the Saotome Sisters, split into groups of three: * "UP-DATE × PLEASE!!! ver 1.7.8" ** Performed by Ichika (Yumi Uchiyama), Natsuki (Kaede Hondo), & Yakumo (Maki Kawase) * "UP-DATE × PLEASE!!! ver 2.6.9" ** Performed by Futaba (Yumi Hara), Mutsumi (Rina Hidaka), & Kururi (Kotori Koiwai) * "UP-DATE × PLEASE!!! ver 3.4.5" ** Performed by Misa (Ayaka Shimizu), Shino (Rikako Aida), & Itsuyo (Ai Kakuma) Each version of the song is sold as an individual CD release, which includes the full version of that iteration of the song, as well as the track "UP-DATE × PLEASE!!!!!!!!!", an iteration sung by all nine Saotome Sisters. Purchasing all 3 CD's from participating shops awards customers with a bonus CD featuring "UP-DATE × PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Ver.X", a version sung by the nine Saotome Sisters + Takuma (Yūya Hirose). Official Artwork Vallove-animevisual2.jpg| 2nd Key Visual Vallove-animevisual.jpg| 1st Key Visual Promotional Videos & Commercials TVアニメ「戦×恋（ヴァルラヴ）」メインPV | Main PV TVアニメ「戦×恋（ヴァルラヴ）」ティザーPV | Teaser PV イチャイチャダイジェストPV | Ecchi Scene Digest Events & Promotion * An early screening of the first 3 Episodes of the anime series was held at the Kanda Shrine on September 23rd, 2019. 100 participants were selected by lottery to attend via Yahoo! Japan's PassMarket. In addition to the screening, the event featured a discussion panel between special guest staff, as well as voice actors Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Kaede Hondo (Natsuki), Ai Kakuma (Itsuyo), and Rina Hidaka (Mutsumi). The event included a ceremony in the shrine's main hall, in which the guests and participants prayed for the series to be a hit. * A series of events titled "Val x Love Screenings in AKIHABARA" are scheduled to take place at the Akihabara Gamers Main Shop every other week during the course of the anime's broadcast run. 150 people will be selected by lottery to attend. Each screening will show two episodes, and then follow-up with a talk show hosted by the special guests in attendance. ** The 1st Screening (October 9th): Episodes 1 & 2, with guests Yūya Hirose (Takuma) & Kaede Hondo (Natsuki). ** The 2nd Screening (October 23rd): Episodes 3 & 4, with guests Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Kaede Hondo (Natsuki), & Rina Hidaka (Mutsumi). ** The 3rd Screening (November 6th): Episodes 5 & 6, with guests Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Kaede Hondo (Natsuki), & Ayaka Shimizu (Misa). ** The 4th Screening (November 20th): Episodes 7 & 8, with guests Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Maki Kawase (Yakumo), and TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN-FUND. ** The 5th Screening (December 4th): Episodes 9 & 10, with guests Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Kaede Hondo (Natsuki), & Maki Kawase (Yakumo). ** The 6th Screening (December 18th): Episodes 11 & 12, guests Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Ayaka Shimizu (Misa), & Ai Kakuma (Itsuyo). * Between October 25th and November 4th 2019, Val x Love participated in a collaboration event with the maid cafe Cure Maid Cafe in Akihabara. * Between November 31st and December 15th 2019, Val x Love participated in a collaboration event with the mobile game Trinity Seven: Phantasm Library & Seventh Sol. * On December 8th, a Val x Love special event will be held in the Makuhari International Training Center's Symposium Hall in Chiba. Guests in attendance will include Yūya Hirose (Takuma), Kaede Hondo (Natsuki), Ai Kakuma (Itsuyo), Rina Hidaka (Mutsumi), Yumi Uchiyama (Ichika), Ayaka Shimizu (Misa), and Maki Kawase (Yakumo). External Links * Official Website * HIDIVE's "Val x Love" Page (World Wide Streaming, excluding Asia) * AT-X's "Val x Love" Page * Tokyo MX's "Val x Love" Page * Gamers's "Val x Love" Product Page References Category:Media